Rescue Heroes (TV Series)
'Rescue Heroes (TV Seies) '''was a running TV series animation based on the Rescue Heroes. It was produced by long-time children's animator Nelvana Limited. The series enjoyed a long 40 episodes. The TV series was later distributed as VHS tapes that were included with certain Rescue Heroes figures. Story Line "In a world where threats and disasters are always possible, there's a team that is always ready to respond to times of need, the Rescue Heroes. This elite rescue squad combine the skills of firefighting, police work and other special talents to answer the call for help around the world" The storyline was writtenby industry veteran Kenneth Chisholm Production and Distribution The production for the series was handled by Columbia Broadcasting System (CBS). Animation was handled by Nelvana Limited, a Canadian animation studio. Boomstone Animation did the designs for the series. Dubbing was provided by Optimum Productions. Overseas animation was handled by the Akom Production Company. The series were shown in the US and Canada. CBS aired the series from 1999-2000. Kid's WB aired from 2001. Telethon aired the show in Canada Episodes Episode One: Pilot Episode: " Lava Alarm' 'Season 1 ' 2. Peril on the Peaks 3. Wrath of El Nino 4. Tidal Wave 5. Twister 6. Electrial Storm 7. Meteor 8. Arctic Spill 9. When it Rains, it Pours 10. Four Alarm Fire and Brimstone 11. Cave In 12. Fire and Field 13 13 Storm of the Century Part One 14. Storm of the Century Part Two 'Season 2 ' 15a. Wildfire 15b. White Wall of Terror 16a. Last Stop, Disaster 16b. Rock Star on the Rocks 17a. Houston we have a problem 17b. Trapped Beneath the Sea 18a. Underwater Nightmare 18b. Eye of the Storm 19a. High Anxiety 19b. Canyon Catastrophe 20a. Mayhem in the Midst 20b. Sibling Blowout 21. Smokejumpers 22a. Edge of Disaster 22b. Flood of Fear 23a. Summertime Twister 23b. Chilling Championship 24. Flashback to Danger 25a. Tidal Wave to Pride 25b. A Whale of an Adventure 26a. Shake up int the Jungle 26b. Lights Camera Destruction 27a. Rescue Robots 27b. Race to the Finish 'Season 3 ''' 28. Heroes 29a. Ultimate Ride 29b. The Newest Rescue Heroes 30a. Blackout 30b. Fire Down Under 31a. Up Up and Uh-Oh 31b. Fiery Differences 32a. On Fiery Ice 32b. Peril in the Peru 33. In the Driver's Seat 34a. For Better or Curse 34b. Bat's Life 35a. The Royal Rescue Hero 35b. Foul Weather Friends 36. Quake Me When It's Over 37a. Rock and a Hard Place 37b. Cruise into Danger 38a. Not On this Planet 38b. Tunnel Vision 39. Alone for the Holidays 40a. Going with the Wind 40b. A Bridge Too Frail Characters * Billy Blazes * Rocky Canyon * Wendy Waters * Jake Justice * Jack Hammer * Ariel Flyer Reception Rescue Heroes TV series enjoyed mostly positive reviews. It currently holds an IMDB user score of 6.7 /10. Commonsense Media wrote, "Rescue Heroes does a lot of things right, from casting true-to-life heroes like firefighters and police officers in place of superpower-charged men of steel to keeping the stories' content relatable to the kids who are watching." Trivia SPOILERS In "Mayhem In The Mist", Wendy Waters' communication device goes from being on her left ear to her right ear then back to her left ear again. In "Canyon Catastrophe" ,When the Rescue Heroes are giving their speech on "Mountain Biking Safety", Matt Medic's watch disappears in one shot then reappears in the next shot. Category:Series